


Ribbons

by Bandshe



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Autumn Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Cullen go shopping for Cullen's beloved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

“Oh my blushing buttcheeks, the Commander of the Inquisition, an ex Templar, asking a Tevinter mage, to go to an Orlisian outpost with him? Oh, Skyhold will be all abuzz.” Dorian was flattered at his invitation.

Dorian and Cullen walked through the area, searching for a merchant who was selling what he was looking for.

“Don’t we just make the handsomest pair Commander?” Dorian teased attempting  
to reach for his hand.

“Don’t push it Tevinter. It’s bad enough you’re here with me buying..*ahem* the stuff we’re buying.”

“Smooth. Tell me Cullen, is that how you plan on asking our lovely Inquisitor for her hand, or are you going to have me there too for help? Or are you simply asking for my permission?” Dorian asks with a sheepish grin on his face.

“What?! I’m not going to ask her to marry me.”

“Oh,what a pity. Should I tell her not to waste her time then?” Dorian teased

“No… I, uh mean…not yet…at this moment. That’s not why we’re here.” He stammered.

Dorian chuckled, “Commander, after this, you wouldn’t even need to ask.”

The two went up to almost every merchant and Cullen was giving up.. 

“Ooooh Commanderrrr", Dorian calls for Cullen’s attention. “look what I found. I think she’d love to see you in these.”

Cullen turns and see Dorian holding up a pair of silk smalls with designs of lions all over them. 

He blushes and quickly turns away.

“Oh you know she’d love them.” Dorian teased.

“That’s the problem. She’d make me wear them all the time.” Cullen said perturbed. 

“Then we’ll buy more.” Dorian doesn’t even skip a beat when making the suggestion. “You’re such an awkward human being Cullen. Hard to believe you’re the great Commander of the Inquisitor’s army.” he huffed. 

“Oh for Andraste’s sake, I’ll do this for you! But you owe me. Pfft, Lion Commander my ass.” Annoyed at Cullen’s inability to make the purchase, Dorian walked over to a merchant.

“Andraste’s tits, what is he up to?” Cullen muttered.

He watches Dorian and the merchant make their exchanges and he retuned with a small box.

“Here you go. You know how to use these right, or do you need me to test these out with you?” Dorian tormented him. “I added a few extras, I hope you don’t mind. I know Autumn won’t mind.”

Cullen groaned. “Let’s go before people really start to talk.”

“If you don’t want people to talk, I think you should avoid the awkward stammering when making your _purchase_.” Dorian retorted.

The Inquisitor stood on her balcony, arms crossed, gazing upon Skyhold’s residents. New people were coming in everyday and she was worried that there would be no room for all the new residents. _How am I going to feed all these people?_ She unfolds her arms and places her hands on the stone railing. She’s so occupied with how she’s going to care for all these new souls that she doesn’t hear the door open.

Cullen watches her for a moment. Even when she’s not facing him, especially when she’s not looking at him, she’s so much more intimidating. He shifts a bit not knowing how to approach her. They’ve been with each other for some time now, but he still sees her as his superior, a fact that she exploits all the time in bed. The bed that she picked solely on two factors, comfort and if it had sturdy and tall posts. He didn’t know why at first until she so candidly told the craftsman.

“I want nice sturdy posts. If I’m to be restrained to them, I don’t want them to give in too easily. Do you understand?” The craftsman looked at Cullen who avoided all eye contact.

“Maker that was awkward.” he whispered to himself.

He rubs the back of his neck before he musters the courage to approach her. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her.

“Good morning Inquisitor.” Cullen whispered in her ear as he gently nibbled on her ear lobe.

“Mmmmm…morning my lion.” She felt her body relax. “You were gone far too long my lion.”

She started to turn towards him when he spun her back around.

“No, I’m not finished.” he said in his husky tone. He moves from her ear lobe to her neck, but he doesn’t kiss it at first. He caresses her neck with his lips. She could feel them and her whole body quivered and ached. She could feel his smile forming.

“What’s the matter, Inquisitor?” his lips brush up against her neck with every word. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He starts to apply pressure with his lips. He moved at a very slow and deliberate pace, leaving a trail of kisses from behind her ear down her neck. Occasionally, he would run his tongue along small portion of her neck ending it with some small sucking on her neck.

“Cullen…I…I can’t stand. I have to sit.” her breathy voice was music to his ears.

“No, my dear Inquisitor, you need to lay down.” he backs off giving her enough room to start walking towards the bed. She wasn’t lying when she said she couldn’t stand. He took her by the hand and sensation alone made her gasp. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared up at him. She looked so innocent, hard to believe she was the same woman who killed red templars and dealt with demons on a regular basis. She pulls him in by the leather laces of his trousers. She lifts his shirt up only enough to kiss his abdomen and then just like nothing, his trousers were on the floor.

“You truly are a mage my dear.” Cullen gasps

“You have no idea, Commander. There is a lot of magic I can perform with my mouth alone.”

The thought of her suggestion was just enough to make his erection press aggressively against his smalls. He knows her plan and as much as he wanted it, and he really wanted it, he figured it would be nice to be the initiator for once, so stops her.

“I think it’s time this ex Templar shows his mage that, he can work magic with his mouth too. I bet you want to know how I use my tongue, Inquisitor.”

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her pale skin betrayed her. Cullen smirked when he saw how red her face became as he let the words escape his lips.

He leans down for a kiss. Autumn extends her neck, her head tilted up to receive his kiss. She feels his lips touch hers, but he doesn’t go for that kiss. Instead of a kiss, he simply lets his lips brush up against her’s as he commands her.

“Lay down!”

He climbed on her and started to kiss her. Autumn’s breathing became more labored as he moved lower and lower. He stopped at the base of her neck and slid his hand down her leg. 

“Oh Maker, Cullen…don’t stop.” she moaned.

“What? You want me to go between your legs?” He teased.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. He slid his hand back up and in between her legs. He used his thumb to rub her sex through her trousers. She went to remove them and he grabbed her, preventing her from proceeding.

“I have something for you, for us.” Cullen stood up to retrieve the box Dorian gave him. Autumn took in the view of Cullen’s nice round ass. Even partially clothed, his ass looked wonderful. As he turns with the box she sits up.

“I never said you could sit back up. Lay back down, Inquisitor.”

“Yes, Cullen.” Autumn laid down obediently. 

Cullen placed the box just out of sight and removed the lid. Cullen hadn’t actually opened up the box until that very instance. He looked inside the box and on top were the lion smalls with a beautifully penned note that read 

_Enjoy seeing your lion commander in these, because I would love to._  
 _Love,_  
 _Dorian_

“Ugh, Dorian.” Cullen sighed.

“What?!” Autumn exclaimed.

“Uh, uh… Maker.” Cullen bows his head in shame.

Autumn sits up and looks into the box seeing the note and the contents. 

“Bwahahaha. Maker, really?” she holds up the note. “This was what you were up to? Put them on.” She throws the smalls at him.

“Oh for Andraste’s sake, can we just..you know… make love?” he begged hoping this was all a bad dream.

“Not until I see you in those.” 

“I’m going to kill that mage.” he growled. 

Cullen grumbled as he removed his small clothes and counterintuitively put on the silken smalls. He had to admit they felt great against his skin, but he wasn’t going to let those two perverts know that.

“Mmmm, Dorian should be in charge of purchasing all your attire from now on.” Autumn smiled holding a finger to her lower lip studying him.

Cullen stood in front of her, almost ashamed. 

“Can I get out of these now?” Cullen asked

“Not yet. Turn for me.”

“What?!” he said taken a back by her request

“Listen to your Inquisitor, Commander.” she deadpanned.

“Ugh.” Cullen turned around, the small clothes fitting on his firm, round butt beautifully. 

_How on all of Thedas did Dorian find the perfect size. I guess I’m not the only one staring at Cullen’s ass_. She says to herself.

Autumn walks towards Cullen while he’s still turned away from her. She wraps her arms around his waist, letting one wander down his smalls. She could feel his breath catch. His erection was suffocated by the cloth holding it in.

“Now you can take them off.” she whispered. Her hands slide off of him. He turns and she is already walking towards the bed seductively, looking back at him with her little smirk.

“Oh, Inquisitor, you tease.”

She lays back in bed enticing him. Cullen removes his coat and the armor he was still wearing from earlier. The one thing he hadn’t removed, ironically were the one thing he didn’t want on to begin with. He climbed on her and in an instant he was in charge again. 

They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing together. Cullen bites her neck while undoing her top. Her chest heaved, she felt like she was struggling to breath with all the pleasure. The unbuttoning process of her shirt was starting to annoy him. He grabbed at her shirt and tore it open, it’s buttons falling onto the bed. She gasped in surprise and her body was all red. He smiled down at her and started pleasuring her breast. He’d alternate between, sucking, nibbling and licking one breast and nipple while grabbing the other one. Each moan from the Inquisitor resulted in firmer grip around her breast.

He slowly started to make his way down her torso, her fingers start to go through his hair when he remembers the rest of the contents in the box. He stops much to her dismay. She whimpers.

“Be patient, my love.” Cullen whispered, each word comforting her.

He reaches in and pulls out four long and wide, green silken ribbons.

“Let’s test out your bed posts.” He said suggestively. “I’m warning you now, I can tie a secure knot.”

He grabs each ribbon and gently wraps them around her wrists and ankles. He ties the other ends to each bed post. He’d rather have her wrists bond together, but the bed wasn’t built to accommodate that, _guess Autumn should’ve thought about that._

“Your legs…I’ll untie those later. Your arms…when I’m done with you.” He hungrily went back down for a kiss. Now he could do what he wanted without interference. He kissed his way down her torso, and stopped just as he got to her mound. She started whining. 

“Beg all you want, my love, but I’m going to take my time.” Cullen’s voice deepened. He slips one arm under her back and runs his nails down her back. Her eyes watered with her frustration. She struggled to get out of her silken restraints, much to Cullen’s amusement.

“I warned you, Inquisitor.”

Cullen takes his thumb and gently applies pressure to her clitoris. The Inquisitor’s body twitches. She starts to open her mouth.

“No, I want you to stay quiet. No one outside of this room is to know what is going on.” Cullen applies more pressure on her nub. Her back arches and his smirk becomes more pronounced. He wants to remember her like this, speechless and without power. He wants to be able to make her feel just as awkward around him as she does to him. He wants to walk by her and say one word that makes her lose control. Whisper one thing and have her blush and just keep walking. He wants his revenge.

“I hate you.” Autumn mumbles.

“Oh?” Cullen teased as he gently rubbed her clitoris. 

Autumn’s mouth opened, she fought her urge, tears rolling down her face from all the intensity she was feeling.

Having Autumn’s legs tied apart made his job that much easier. He slipped his tongue in between her vulva. He uses the broad part to replace his thumb and he licks and sucks her clitoris. He feels her whole body tremble. He feels her getting moister as he continues. He focuses all his attention on her clitoris not letting her get a break. 

“Just do it Cullen. Just… I want you in me.” she begged.

“I am in you.” his warm breath on her clitoris. He wanted it as much as she did, but he was enjoying this too much. He loved her taste on his tongue. He’d tell her she tasted of peaches and berries, she’d teasingly telling him it was because that is what she ate the most of.

He could tell by her quivering that she was about to climax. He could’ve simply increased the intensity, but he stayed the same pace, occasionally slowing down. He knew this would piss her off more.

“Lion…” she was hyperventilating “don’t forget… I’m a mage and too much pleasure can…cause an explosion.” she half assed warned.

“I know.” 

“Asshole.” she exhaled

“I know.” he repeated.

He sucked on her clit some more and slipped in a couple of fingers into her vagina. He moved them in and out at a moderate pace, feeling her tighten around his fingers, and with a small nibble of her clit, she came all over his fingers. He pulled them out and they glistened in the light pouring into the room. He looked at her and licks his fingers, teasing her.

“Just like berries and peaches.” he said

“Fuck you.”

“Soon. Be patient.” He goes up for a deep and passionate kiss. Her arms twitch in attempt to free herself to run her fingers through his soft curls. He goes back down and starts to nibble her inner thighs and kissing her scar. He moves back and starts to untie her legs. She is grateful for the partial freedom he is giving her. It was more for him than her, it would make positioning her legs easier.

Before removing his smalls her rubbed up against her. She could feel the silk and his erection and she tried to push up against him harder, when he starts to back away. He was finally ready to undress completely, which just meant his smalls. He threw them on the other side of the room. He stood tall in front of her and she was finally able to see him completely naked. She smiled. He kneels on the bed, positioning himself between her bent legs. 

He takes his erect penis and rubs it against her clitoris. The teasing is working on him at this point as well. In one quick thrust he was inside. She squealed. 

“Cullen” his name escapes her lips so easily.

All she wanted to do was run her nails down his back; to dig them in with every thrust. The warmth of her sex was so inviting to Cullen, every contraction of her muscles, every spasm. He lay over her, thrusting, feeling her legs wrap around him as he clutched onto the bed in pleasure and for better leverage. He started to miss the feeling of her arms around him, her nails on his back. He pulls out at both of their dismay.

“Wait…what are you doing?” She asked.

“Fixing something.” he leans over her, sweat beads running down his muscled torso. She could feel her arms come down and before her could remove the ribbons from her arms, she lifted herself just high enough to lick his chest. His salty sweat sitting on her tongue. He gasped and tensed at the sudden sensation. He looked down at her and she had the most thankful and seductive smile on her face. They shared another passionate kiss as he started to slip himself back in.

Her arms still shaking from being restrained, found themselves on his back. One hand moved to the back of his head grabbing his hair making him hiss at the sudden pain. Her other hand was busy leaving long trails of scratch marks, breaking his skin.

He lifted one leg allowing himself to plunge in deeper. She tightened around his shaft. It was getting more and more intense. She just seemed to get tighter and tighter. She had climaxed a couple of more times before that one last tight squeeze finished him off.

He collapsed on her and then rolled on his back.

“I don’t know how you can climax so many times.” he huffed.

“You’re just that good.” she told him.

The two laughed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

When she awoke she saw that he was already gone, but he had left his cloak. She wrapped herself in it and walked towards the balcony overlooking the sparring area. 

Later that afternoon Cullen had a little run in with Dorian while he sparred with Bull.

“I see you didn’t know how to use them after all. If it was done right you would’ve been untouched. I should’ve been there, if not just to see you in those silken smalls.”

“Wait…how did you?” Cullen asked  
“The Inquisitor has a big mouth, but I’m sure you, out of all people, know that.” He winks and leaves Cullen standing there in shock.


End file.
